Hinata's return
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: It's the end of summer holidays and Hinata is excited to be back on the bus again. Except for one certain blonde that had something to say about it. OOC characters and just something random I thought of and got my friend to post. R


**Hinata****'s return!**

Disclaimer applied. Random so no real author notes included.

* * *

It was the end of the summer holidays. Hinata walked onto the bus with an excited smile on her face. She looked over at Sasuke and gave him a big grin.

"I missed you" Hinata mouthed. Sasuke had a smile on his face as Hinata sat down in her seat and put in her headphones. She was listening to all the music she added to her iPod. One of them was 'What Goes Around.../...Comes Around Interlude – By Justin Timberlake'. She didn't like 'JT' as they called him so much but this song spoke to her. She tapped her foot a bit and mouthed the words. Sasuke just sat there listening to his iPod watching her not knowing what to think. Naruto got on the bus and sat next to her. 'Here we go' Hinata thought to herself.

"Why didn't you call me" Naruto said really irritated.

"Hello didn't you get my text, I told you I was mad at you" Hinata retorted. Hinata and Naruto had been friends for ages and were a couple but were complete opposites.

"So you could have had the decency to make one call" Naruto nearly shouted and the whole bus looked.

"Why do you always have to bring attention to our arguments, can you not be up beat for once?" Hinata was really piffed.

"Oh sorry I'll be more dreary, boring and quiet like you" Naruto retorted.

"Here we go again you are such are drama queen"

"Oh IIIII'm a drama queen, I'm not the one who gets mad just because someone doesn't reply to my text"

"Hey it was an important text, besides your getting angry just because I didn't call you"

"SHUTUP!" someone called from the back of the bus. Hinata went up to them and shoved her fist in their face.

"Mind your own business, you don't want to fight me when I'm mad" Hinata was angry. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to find that it was Sasuke.

"Calm down and sit next to me" Sasuke said calmly. The person who was sitting next to Sasuke moved to sit next to Naruto. Hinata sat down and tried to calm down.

"You know your really scary when your angry" Sasuke grinned.

"Thankyou" Hinata replied with a smile and nudged Sasuke.

"So are you guys over" Sasuke asked.

"Yep I texted him and asked why but he didn't reply but instead emailed me to call him" Hinata was still angry.

"Did you ask Sakura, those two are really close" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah I did and apparently they were closer than we thought" Hinata fumed.

"Oh so he cheated on you" Sasuke was stunned.

"Pretty much" Hinata was ready to go over and punch him but someone bet her to it. She was surprised to find that Sasuke was the one that did it.

"How dare you cheat on Hinata" Sasuke spat on Naruto then sat back down next to Hinata.

"Thankyou Sasuke" Hinata said as she kissed Sasuke on the cheek and embraced him. Sasuke smiled when his iPod changed songs at that exact moment. It was playing 'What Goes Around.../...Comes Around Interlude – By Justin Timberlake' Hinata had put all her songs on his iPod as well just in case her iPod ran out of power. Sasuke gave one of his headphones to Hinata. Hinata was happy that her favourite song was playing and forgot all about Naruto. The headphones weren't very long so Hinata had to lean on Sasuke.

"Your hair smells nice like…. Apples…yum" Hinata said randomly. Sasuke laughed

"Okay it has smelled the same for ever" Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Yeah but I haven't noticed, what shampoo do you use?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, my maid buys it and puts it into custom holders so I have no idea"

"Oh okay" Hinata smiled.

"Hinata I really like you, will you be my girlfriend" Sasuke sounded really un Sasuke like.

"Yes" Hinata said as she kissed Sasuke. The bus arrived at school and Hinata and Sasuke got off.

* * *

After school Hinata sat next to Sasuke on the bus. She greeted Sasuke with a kiss

"Hello to you to," Sasuke said with a daze "Oh yeah did you here the news?"

"No what is it?" Hinata was happy and quizitive at the same time.

"Naruto found out Sakura was cheating on him with Sai"

"What goes around comes back around" Hinata said with a smile.


End file.
